A Lack of Color
by summer ferras
Summary: Summer Roberts is 24 & living in NYC with her six year old daughter Ava,however nobody from Newport know's of Ava's existence so what happens when Summer is forced to return to her old life, to the people she hasn't seen in so long?ss rm CHAPTER 6 IS UP
1. Velvet Styrofoam

**Velvet Styrofoam **

Summer Robert's felt a warm hand on her shoulder, but when she saw the face the hand felt somewhat cold. She shrugged it off and glared at the young man towering over her.

"Summer, you have to speak to me sometime"

"No, I don't" She brought the warm container of coffee to her lips and swallowed, filling her body with temporary warmth

"Baby don't do this to me"

"Don't even try to talk to me Jake"

Summer slipped out of her seat at the busy café, her coffee adorning her hand and stepped out onto the cold streets; she pulled her coat a little tighter around her and continued down the street.

She tried to avoid her reflection but every store window she past, she saw the small and somewhat fragile body, the poignant face and the still fresh gash on her left cheek. Hidden under layers of foundation.

She walked a little faster in the direction of the tall building of apartments, raised between a small diner and an elegant boutique. As she was passing the diner she turned to her pastel green leather handbag and fished around for her keys, her gaze connected with a pair of brown eyes staring back at her from inside the diner.

Could it be?

Her eyes scanned over the mess of brown curls on his head, his lanky figure but when she focused her eyesight she realized that when all features placed together this person looked nothing like him.

The guy she had left six years ago. The life she had left six years ago.

Her head was still clouded with thoughts as she ran up the stairs towards her apartment. She almost fell backwards as she saw the same mess of brown curls outside her room. She soon steadied her self as she realized the ringlets were framing the face of her six year old daughter, Ava. Beside her, with a protective arm around her small shoulders, was a tall twenty four year old with sandy blonde hair scrunched into a ponytail.

"Hi Summer, I tried to reach you on your cell but-"

"Oh Shoot" Summer had her phone flipped out in front of her and was scanning through the three missed calls all from 'Katy'. "I'm so sorry Katy, I just was caught up at work and-"

"Summer, don't worry its fine but I have to run, I have dinner with my mom" She rolled her eyes as she finished her sentence, but with a smile on her lips.

Summer was fumbling around her wallet, pulling out notes and thrusting them in her direction

"Summ, don't worry about it"

"But Katy, it's _Saturday_, you spent your whole Saturday looking after Ava"

"Summ, its fine honest, anything for a friend"

"Okay, okay, thank you so much, I'll take you out to dinner sometime" Summer gave Katy a quick hug before rushing over to Ava

"Hey baby, how was your day" Summer ran a hand through her soft hair

"Mommy I missed you, her car smelt funny" Summer laughed and engulfed her in a hug

"I know it's Saturday-"

"She took me to the zoo Mommy, and we saw all the animals" A smile was spread across her small face and her eyes were sparkling as she recalled the whole day,

She continued to ramble as Summer unlocked the apartment "So I didn't mind the funny smell in the car anymore because Katy bought me a monkey at the zoo!"

Summer turned to face her "A monkey, oh did she now?"

"Don't be silly mom, a _toy_ monkey" To enforce her point Ava dug into her large pink bag and pulled out a furry monkey with a lopsided grin

"Well that was nice of her, what do you want for dinner Ava?" they walked into the apartment and Ava slammed the door behind her, Summer reached for the lock and slid it so the door was secure. "I want Chocolate cake" Ava began to laugh as she jumped up on the couch. Summer threw off her white coat onto the couch, and unzipped Ava's furry pink coat.

Summer watched her daughter flick open a comic as she strolled into the kitchen, her heels echoed throughout the apartment as the floor changed from a creamy carpet to the large white tiles in the kitchen. She placed her empty coffee cup on the bench and was about to call Ava to help her sort out the groceries when she paused.

_When did I go grocery shopping? _

There were three bags filled with her favorite foods, Summer glanced at the yellow Post-It note stuck to her marble counter. Her eyes flickered over the scrawly writing.

"That bastard" she whispered to herself "He still has a key to my apartment; he thinks he can _buy _my forgiveness"

Summer threw open the trash can and lifted the first bag over it when it came crashing to the ground, the foods went everywhere, as did the bottles of Merlot. "_Shit_"

Ava rushed into the kitchen to find her mom leaning against the counter, clutching her shoulder.

She looked over at the smashed bottles and food that had dropped out of the brown paper bags.

"Mommy! What happened? Why did you _drop_ the bag?" Ava's large brown eyes were filled with curiosity

Summer was obviously in pain as she grimaced at the sight of the mess, and held her shoulder.

"Don't worry Ava, my arms just hurting a bit, go read your comic book and I'll sort this mess out in a second"

Summer walked towards her room but not before calling out "Watch out for broken glass Ava"

She pulled her black cashmere top over her head and winced as her arm stretched.

Summer turned to look at her shoulder, a blue bruise covered the top half of her arm, she collapsed onto her bed and bit her bottom lip as it began to quiver dangerously.

_Do not cry. Do not cry. _

She couldn't break down in front of Ava, she was twenty-four years old, her life had changed, and she was now responsible for another person. She closed her eyes and breathed in sharply.

Summer stood up off the bed and pulled a crew neck, long sleeved tee over her head, splashed her face with cool water and walked towards the kitchen again.

As she walked the small distance towards the kitchen, a memory flashed through her head.

_Her whole body was shaking as she felt his arm connect with her shoulder, his punch sent her flying to the floor, he kicked at her stomach and yelled at her to get out. Summer stared at his piercing blue eyes as he watched her struggle to get up. He slapped her face and threatened her never to call him a bastard again. Summer reached up to her cheek and felt a trickle of hot blood staining her face. Salty tears streamed down her face and mixed in with the blood as she left his apartment._

Cool shivers traveled down her spine as she tried to rid the memory from her head.

Summer looked up to see Ava brushing at the floor with a broom trying to sweep the glass into one corner. Ava heard her mom walking towards her and snapped her head up, a worried expression was clouding her face.

"Oh baby, you don't have to do that"

"Mommy, you looked so sad, I just wanted to help you"

Summer took a few steps closer and pulled a stool out for Ava to sit on

"Ava, sit here I'll finish it"

Ava reluctantly hopped up on the stool, and watched her mom gather all the smashed bottles and containers and toss them aside in the trash can. Summer reached over to rid the rest of the food he had brought over.

"Mommy, there are starving people in the world, if we are lucky enough to have food we should eat it, not waste it"

A smile tickled Summer's lips as she looked at her small daughter whose face was stern and lips pursed as if trying to emphasize her point.

"Where did you hear that from?" Summer asked, Ava sounded as if she was reciting it

"Benji" Ava beamed as she spoke his name

"Your _boy friend_" Summer teased

"_Mom_ he is _not_ my boyfriend!" Ava turned away from her mom and began reading the comic book that had been discarded on the bench

"So this _friend _of yours, he's quite smart then?" Summer pressed on, smiling

Ava ignored her and continued reading

"God Ava, you're so stubborn!"

Ava looked up at her "Well Mommy, where do you think I got that from?"

Summer couldn't help but laugh, Ava smiled at her and hopped down from the stool and began to help her momput the groceries away.

Summer was stretched out on the couch picking at noodles from a Styrofoam container, Ava was sprawled on the floor also eating noodles except with soy sauce drenching them. Summer made a face of disgust as Ava reached for more Soy Sauce.

"Hun, don't you think you should slow down on the sauce there?"

"Mommy it tastes nice, you should try it!" Ava turned half on her back with the bottle clasped in her hand as she offered it to her mom

Summer laughed and took it from her carefully dripping a minimal amount over her noodles.

Ava switched the TV on to some cartoon and basked in the glow of it. Summer rolled her eyes and finished off the rest of her noodles.

"Mommy, I wish we were eating out of velvet containers"

"Eating _out of_ velvet, you're as strange as your father was, why?"

"Because I don't like the sound of these when you scratch your nails against them"

"Ugh neither!"

"I told you it would be nice to eat of out velvet"

This was peaceful, how it was meant to be, without Jake in her life.

A shrill ring echoed through the apartment and the sound of a phone vibrating against marble became evident. Summer looked over at Ava pleadingly

"Ava baby, could you bring that to me?"

Ava jumped up and skipped into the kitchen and held the phone in her small hand

"Mommy its _Marissa_, who's Marissa? Can I answer, please, _please?_"

"No Ava, could you just pass it to me?"

Ava placed it in her mom's hand and turned back to the TV.

Summer swallowed the lump in her throat and flipped open her phone.

"Hello?"


	2. Emeralds, Diamonds and Wifebeaters

**Emeralds, Diamonds and Wifebeaters**

Ryan Atwood was lying on a large bed, in an equally large house in Newport Beach.

Despite the bad weather that had seemed to be upon them for the past few days, Ryan was feeling okay. Marissa Cooper was resting her head on his stomach with her hand in the air in front of her, admiring the sparkling ring weighing down her slender hand. It was a green emerald in a gold base with diamonds framing the emerald, the contrast of colors took her breath away. She brought her hand down and put it round the back of Ryan's neck as she leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you" She whispered

"I love yo- God Riss what is that?" Ryan sat up clutching his side where something had pressed in it

Marissa rolled off Ryan's body onto the bed and dug her hand into the pocket of her jeans; she pulled out a cell phone.

"The Culprit" Marissa waved the phone around in Ryan's face

"The Culprit's trying to tell you something as well" Ryan muttered as he pointed to the red flashing light

Marissa flipped open her phone and saw the two missed calls

"This phone isn't the culprit anymore, in fact it's the victim, my _Mom_ has been trying to call me"

"Well ya haven't heard from her in a while, does she even know were engaged?"

Marissa's eyes glittered a bit before she began dialing in a number she knew all too well

"Marissa?" Ryan still attempted to get her attention until he realized she wasn't going to answer him

"Hello?"

"Hey Summ, it's me"

"Hey Coop"

"I haven't heard from you in ages" Ryan rolled his eyes and shoved a pillow over his head

"Yeah, me neither Coop, it's real busy here"

"So how's New York?"

"Hectic"

"Summ are you all right?"

"Um yeah...yeah me? I'm fine"

"Well, I thought I'd ring to catch up, you must be pretty lonely in that apartment"

"Yeah, the weather's crap here to make matters worse, it's just started pouring down"

"Summ… is that by any chance _cartoons _I hear in the background?" Marissa laughed lightly at the end of her sentence, it seemed to catch Summer of guard because she stuttered and then relaxed

"Car...Cartoons? You mean like the little cartooney people that live in the cartooney places on TV?"

"Uh yeah Summ... that's what I mean" Marissa laughed a bit, but the whole conversation seemed awkward

"Oh yep, I'm a big fan of the cartoon, it's what I'm doing right now, watching cartoons"

"Okay, so guess what I have big news?"

"Ryan and you are getting married and going to live in some exotic palace in the Mediterranean?"

"Were engaged"

"Ohmygod Coop! Congrats! That's great, wow you're _actually _engaged"

"I got the most _gorgeous_ ring, but I don't think we want to have the wedding till another year or so"

"Glad to see you're not rushing it like your mom and Caleb did"

"Oh God, don't remind me, so how's _your_ love live?"

"My love life?"

"You still have one, right? With Jake?"

"Oh Jake, yep"

"So when are you two wedding?"

"_Wedding?_" Summer's voice sounded as if she was horrified at the idea

"Summ lighten up I was kidding, you know like a _joke_"

"I never thought I'd see the day when Marissa Cooper explained a joke to me"

"Shut up Summ, you weren't too funny yourself until Cohen came along"

…Cohen… did she just mention him to Summer? Oh no

"Summ are you still there?"

"Yeah, I've got to go Coop… I'll call you later?"

"Okay I love ya"

"You too bye"

Marissa sunk back into the pillows, what was wrong with Summer, she didn't seem herself.

Instead of concerning herself with Summer's problems, Marissa discarded her phone on the bed and turned to Ryan and returned her head to the position it was in before, on his chest.

"Ryan you need another shirt"

"What like this one?" Ryan shuffled out from under Marissa and threw off his wife beater and smiled

"You know what I mean Ry"

Ryan rolled of the bed and threw open the cupboard

"Take it all in, over half my cupboard is filled with white wife beaters"

Marissa laughed and pulled him back onto a bed, softly kissing his lips.

"I love you Riss"

"Thank You"

Ryan stared at her, smiling

"Do not bring that up _ever_ again okay?"

"Whatever Snoopy"

**That was shorter than the other chapter! but Ryan and Marissa aren't the main focus in this story! What did you think of this chapter? Should i contine? Please Review!! I am open to constructive criticism! **

**Thanks xxx**


	3. Princess Sparkles Returns

**Princess Sparkles Returns**

Summer dropped the phone on the floor behind her and rested her head back on the arm of the couch she was lying on. She pulled the lilac mohair blanket over her body, and closed her eyes going over the conversation in her head. She was so stupid, so, so stupid. Why did she run away from Newport in the first place? She'd have to return in a year or so for Ryan and Marissa's wedding. She always knew those two would get engaged someday, they were perfect for each other. In a dysfunctional sort of way. Her thoughts drifted back to high school, the morning she found out about Theresa's pregnancy, her and Cohen were standing outside the coffee cart and she had basically the same conversation with him as she was thinking about in her head.

Summer rolled off the couch and walked into the kitchen, she grabbed an expensive wine glass and filled it with red wine.

"Ava, do you have to have the TV on _so _loud next time I'm on the phone?"

Summer took a sip of the red swirling liquid and walked into the living room

"Sorry mommy, who's Marissa?"

"Someone from my old life"

Ava looked at her quizzically but turned back to the cartoons and finished off her now cold noodles.

Summer took another couple of sips "Hun, you got to get to bed"

"Mommy, please just till the cartoon finishes?"

Summer sighed and gave in "All right, but just till the end of this okay"

Ava, once again mesmerized by the TV nodded in agreement with her mom.

About five minutes later Summer watched her small daughter walk down the hall towards her bedroom. They had spent so long doing up her bedroom to make it how she wanted. One wall was pale pink with tiny ballet dancing mice, bordering the top and bottom. One narrow wall was taken up by a window, the opposite wall was a mural done by Ava herself and the final wall had a painting of a princess's castle in the sky, so the remaining space was blue with fluffy white clouds. The rest of the apartment was modern and looked like something out of a Lifestyle magazine, Summer loved living here, she loved her new life in New York. But she missed something in Newport, nothing she was going to face just yet.

She eventually got up from the couch and checked on Ava who was in her pajamas and standing in the bathroom on her toes brushing her teeth with her Finding Nemo toothpaste. Summer walked across the hall to her bedroom and changed out of her clothes into juicy track pants and a white racer back top. There was a sudden knocking on the door, Summer checked on Ava quickly who was arranging all her toys on her bed, "Ava stay in your bedroom"

She didn't wait for an answer, but walked towards the door and looked through the glassy eye hole. _"Shit_". As soon as she saw the messy blonde hair and blue eyes she knew it was him

Summer leaned back against the door, calming herself. He drummed his fingers along the door, almost where Summer's lower back was. She jumped forwards and opened the door ajar.

"Hey Summ, I thought you'd never open up"

"Jake, I've told you I _don't_ want to speak to you"

"I just need to return something"

Summer exhaled sharply obviously annoyed "What could you possibly need to return so urgently at-"Summer checked her watch "9 o'clock?"

"This" Jake waved a faded plastic horse in front of her face "I thought Ava couldn't possibly sleep without it"

"Thank you Jake for dropping it off" Summer stuck her hand out between the door expecting the horse "The horse Jake?" Summer felt a twist in her stomach as she saw the horse that had once been hers in the hands of someone so filthy like _Jake_.

"Actually I think I'd like to give it to her myself"

"I'm sorry that's not possible she's _asleep_"

"Not without her horse she's not"

"Jake, why are you doing this? Is it simply to _annoy_ me?"

"Oh, I'm not sure, I'm just doing a good deed" He flashed a smile that was almost villainous

"You're so _immature_" Summer glared at him

Suddenly the heavy wooden door shoved Summer backwards as he entered.

"_Get the fuck out_" Summer said under her breath

She regained her balance and stood in front of him "Your are not coming into my house" She regained her balance and stood in his way

"Oh Summer, don't be _so _harsh, I'm your _friend_'" He pushed Summer backwards, she knocked her head unexpectedly on a small table but still she stood up and tried to push him out.

"Friends don't hurt each other" Summer's voice had gotten small now "Friend's don't force their way into their _friends _apartments when their not welcome"

"I was given a key, I assumed I was welcome?"

He dropped the silver key on the table that had collided with Summer's head

"Well your not"

Jake raised a hand and slapped Summer's face, sending her toppling onto the hard floor

"Well I'm getting mixed messages here Summer, I have a key to your apartment but I'm not welcome here?" His voice was filled with rage

"Lower your goddamn voice, Ava is trying to sleep"

Jake kicked her stomach "Now, let me just return this and I'll be on my way"

Hot tears poured down Summer's cheeks as she clambered up, bending over in pain from her stomach. She limped slowly towards her daughter's bedroom.

Ava was organizing her soft toys on her bed still; she was looking for Princess Sparkles. Ava ambled over to her desk with all her colored pens on it, and looked in all her drawers. She checked under her bed once more and called out to her mom.

"Mommy! I can't find Princess Sparkles"

Ava sat up on her bed, waiting for an answer from her mom.

"Mommy-"

"Hello Ava"

Ava watched unsurely as Jake entered her bedroom with Princess Sparkles clasped in his hand

"Did mommy give you Princess Sparkles to bring to me?"

"No you left this at my apartment remember?"

"Um..." Ava's large brown eyes became worried "Jake I want mommy to tuck me in"

"Your mommy doesn't want to tuck you in"

"I don't believe you, she _always _says goodnight to me"

"Why do you need her to tuck you in when I can say goodnight to you?"

"Because your _not_ mommy and I don't like you!"

Jakes eyes flashed with rage

He grabbed her ponytail and yanked her off the bed, Ava's high-pitched scream echoed through the house, she began beating at his chest with her small fists "Jake, let _go_" she wailed

Summer heard her daughter's voice and her tears began to pour faster, she hobbled into Ava's bedroom and gasped when she saw Jake pulling her by the hair.

"Get the fuck off her"

Jake laughed a little louder

Summer bit her bottom lip not knowing what to do; she shoved her foot into his back which sent him coiling to the side "Jake let go of her hair, I'm calling the police"

Jake released his grip from her hair; Ava ran to her mom and wrapped her arms around her waist, sobbing uncontrollably. "Sure, go ahead, call the Police Summer, but if you tell them or anyone, I will come back" He threw Princess Sparkles on the floor and stormed out of the apartment.

Summer tried to help Ava onto the bed but she was too sore, Ava however crawled onto her bed herself and Summer lay down beside her, wrapping a protective arm around her body and whispering comforting words into her ear. She heard Ava's breathes get steadier and the sobs fade away before she tried to get some sleep herself.

**What did ya think about that chapter?! **

**Just to clear some stuff up, Summer hasn't told anyone from Newport about Ava yet...! Please review! i need your opinions and suggestions! **

**xxx**


	4. Dependent On The Plastic Horse

**I hope you liked the last chapter! I do realize it was slightly messed up and a little freaky but hey! Ha-ha I thought we needed some Seth in the picture so this chapter basically focuses on Seth's life six years after high school. **

**Dependent on the Plastic Horse**

"Captain Oats, your lonely aren't you, you miss Princess Sparkles?"

Seth attempted to move the horses head "Right, I forgot you were plastic, your head can't nod"

"And this is extremely sad; I am a twenty four year old, god that sounds old, sitting at home, talking to a plastic horse, waiting for you to reply"

"You're not going to reply are you? No, I figured that much"

Seth Cohen placed Captain Oats beside his bed and stood up in front of his full length mirror.

He looked the same as he did in high school, curly brown Jew-fro, lanky figure _but working on it_ he thought to himself, lopsided smile. He looked back at the horse he was so dependent on; he opened his mouth to speak when his phone rang. He looked a mess running through the house in his green robe over his Captain Oats boxers and his 'Have you Hugged This Shirt Today' top on and one slipper on his foot. His phone was nestled between the cushions on the couch.

He smiled when he saw the familiar number and flipped open his phone

"Hello you have reached the Seth Cohen mental asylum for those dependent on plastic horses"

Ryan's voice unsurely spoke back down the phone

"Seth, your not still talking to that horse are you?"

"Ryan how dare you. _That horse_ has a name, that name is Captain Oats. What's up?"

"Ah, just ringing to tell you some news"

"That's great you know what? I can't stand living alone I have no one to talk to, I am alone in this big house by the beach with nothing to do, I just woke up five minutes ago and for that whole five minutes I spoke to a plastic horse, Ryan I need help man"

"You woke up five minutes ago? Seth it's half past eleven, it's nearly lunchtime"

"Dude, its Sunday, help me man, I have nothing to do"

"Who'd ever thought the psychiatrist would need help"

"Ryan just because I am a psychiatrist it does not mean I am mentally stable"

Ryan laughed "Seth, can I tell you about my news now?"

"Right sorry, the news"

"Marissa and I are getting married"

"Dude that's awesome! Glossy haired depressed girl and Brooding guy from Chino are getting together, _finally_"

"Seth" Ryan's voice warned him and Seth could almost sense the glare

"No man, that's awesome congrats"

"Than-"

"But Ryan, what do I do today? I've read all my comic books, played all my video games, I've actually worked, I even tided my kitchen yesterday. You know what I need?"

"No Se-"

Seth interrupted him once more "I need human interaction, like one on one Seth and an actual person time, not Seth and Captain Oats time, you hear what I'm saying?"

"Seth, call that girl from your practice"

"But Ryan I don't like that girl, that girl likes me, that girl is weird, I don't want to interact with a weird girl"

"Seth, you're the weird one"

"Right, point taken, I'm going to let you go now, and I'm going to do a role reversal and brood and feel sorry for myself for the rest of the day okay?"

"Okay Seth, Bye"

"See ya Man"

Seth flopped backwards on his bed and muttered to himself "Where's Summer when you need her" As soon as he said it he wished he hadn't because it sent him into a 'Brain clouded with Summer thoughts' stage. He left his phone on his bed and headed towards the one thing that made him sane. The Espresso Machine. Five minutes later Seth was standing on his balcony drinking his mug of coffee and flicking through the 'Entertainment' section of the newspaper.

Just as Seth was about to try to relax his phone began to ring again. Seth eyed his coffee deciding whether he should take the call. He muttered a quick "I'm sorry" to the coffee and raced off to his bedroom to find the phone. There it was where he left it amongst the blankets.

He glanced at the Caller ID; he turned to Captain Oats with a look of dismay on his face,

"It's the eyebrows" Seth pondered over whether he should answer or not for a few seconds before placing the phone in the pocket of his robe and walked back onto the balcony to find his coffee had cooled sufficiently.

Seth sat down on a wooden chair, and attempted to make himself comfortable; he decided to abandon his coffee and figured that no coffee was better than cold coffee. He flipped through the pages of the newspaper until a word caught his eye _Summer's Taking the Fashion World By Storm_; he froze momentarily when he saw her face. That was her face, after six years he saw her finally, but in the newspaper. She looked surprisingly the same; he skimmed his eyes over the article mainly about her new fashion label.

Little did Seth Cohen know, that if he had read the third to last paragraph he would have read a couple of sentences that would have shocked him.

"_Summer Robert's a single mother of six year old daughter Ava continues to collaborate with fashion designers such as…" _

But Seth Cohen put down the newspaper after reading the first two paragraphs and picked up his phone. He scanned through the phone book until it stopped on a name.

Summer Roberts.

He pressed the green 'call' button and waited. His heartbeat quickened, and his palms became sweaty. _What was he doing calling her? After six years she probably didn't want to even speak to him, they had grown apart, they led two different lives_. He couldn't hang up just yet though. He let the phone ring a couple times before pressing the 'end' button.

Summer Robert's was his everything when they were in High School, but she left Newport, she left her friends and she chose to go to New York. Seth Cohen tipped his head back and muttered quietly "Come home Summer, I miss you"

Please Review!! :)


	5. Newport Beach Here We Come, Right Back W...

**Newport Beach Here We Come, Right Back Were We Started From**

The sun poured in through the wall sized window in Ava's bedroom causing Summer to open her eyes, she squinted trying to avoid the glare of the sun. It took a moment for her to figure out where she was and to remember what happened. Her bones were sore and her face was no doubt bruised. Summer rolled onto her stomach, but turned back around suddenly when she realized she was lying in her daughter's bed, without her daughter in it.

"Ava?" Summer's voice was noticeably shaky

She heard her from outside the bedroom "Mommy, could you open the door?"

Summer scrambled to the white door and threw it open just to find her standing outside with a newspaper balanced between her chin and shoulder and cupped in two hands, a mug of coffee

"Oh baby, you didn't have to do all this, where did the coffee come from?"

"Mommy you have coffee _every_ morning when I'm eating my fruit loops, I've watched you make it"

Summer took the coffee from her hands, and slid the newspaper out from under her chin and placed them side by side on her bedside table. "Ava, I think we need to talk"

Ava's head dipped down and she clambered up on the bed so she was sitting cross legged facing her mom.

"Okay" she mumbled

Summer grabbed her mug of coffee and swallowed a good deal before speaking, the taste hit her almost instantly, the coffee was watery and cold with too much sugar in it. She spluttered before saying "Ava, this is really good honey, but its _cold_"

Ava grinned "I'm not allowed to boil the water so I got it from the tap"

She said it in a perfectly logical way that made Summer smile "Oh good girl" she positioned the coffee back on the table and sat next to Ava.

"Honey, Jake is-"

"Mean"

"Yes, he is mean and he can't control himself sometimes, Jake…is a..." she struggled to find the right words "Jake is an angry person and he ah, takes his anger out on other people"

"I know mommy he hurt me"

Summer's face fell as she reached for Ava and embraced her "I'm sorry about that, about him"

"But Ava, I don't feel safe here and I think it's best if we go away for a while"

"You mean like a vacation?" Her face instantly lit up "Mommy I know where I want to go"

"And where would that be?"

"Mommy can we go to the beach?"

"The beach-"Summer paused "The beach, yeah that's what I was thinking"

"But mom, there's no beaches around here, _what are we going to do_?"

"I know of a beach, I know of a place where we'll feel safe"

Summer walked into the kitchen intending to remake a cup of coffee when her cell phone began to vibrate, she found it on the floor from last night and looked at the Caller ID: J-A-K-E was flashing from the screen. Summer's heartbeat quickened she was debating whether or not to answer it.

"What do you want?"

"Babe, I just-"

"Why the hell are you calling me?"

"I'm sorry babe"

"_You think you can just apologize and everything will be better_"

"Babe, I'm coming round now, I'll be there by lunch so we can talk"

"There's nothing to talk about, you are not coming round"

"I'm leaving the office in fifteen minutes; I should be there in an hour or so"

"Jake, don't even try to come in here anymore I don't want to see you ever again"

Summer snapped her cell phone shut, and noticed a red light flashing; she ran a hand through her tangled raven hair and flipped her phone open once again. Her heart almost stopped when she saw the missed call. C-O-H-E-N. _Why did she even have him listed_?

Her face was about to break into a smile but she stopped remembering what happened.

_She remembered seeing Anna's chalky blue stockings on Seth's chair as she entered his bedroom. Seth was sitting on his bed with his iPod in his ears. He jumped when he saw Summer walking into his bedroom. _

"_Su...Summer what are you doing here?" _

"_Cohen, I'm sorry"_

"_Wow, did Summer Robert's just apologize?" _

"_Shove it Cohen, I just came to say I'm sorry" _

_Summer took a few steps towards the chair. _

"_Well, thanks'_

"_Thanks? Is that all your going to say to me? You were the one that told me I was afraid of commitment; you were the one who told me I was bitchy" _

"_Summ, you broke up with me because of your dad" _

"_Well I thought my dad knew best, he's always known what was best for me, but I thought about it over the past couple of weeks and I want to be with you" _

_That was when Anna walked out of his bathroom, she was wearing Cohen's clothes, she paused when she saw Summer standing there. _

"_Oh my god, I'm so stupid, I should have known you would get back with her when I left you" _

"_Summer, wait, it's not like that, she's just in town for a few weeks" _

"_Whatever Cohen, save it for someone else" _

_It was a month after that when Summer found out she was pregnant, Anna had gone back to Pittsburgh but she couldn't forgive Seth, she was too scared to tell her Dad so she left. _

"Mommy…Mommy?" Ava's soft voice brought her back to reality

"Yea?" Summer looked at her daughter, she was so much like him, and it was like living with Seth Cohen all over again

"When are we leaving? Because I want to pack" A smile crossed her face and Summer couldn't help but smile even though she felt like giving up on the world.

One hour later Summer stood at the door with three large bags and a handbag waiting for Ava to grab Princess Sparkles, she thought it was best to leave before they had to face Jake again.

"Ava, please _hurry_ were going to miss the flight" _And Jakes going to be here soon for "lunch" _

Ava tottered to the front door holding Princess Sparkles in a firm grip. Summer gave Ava the smallest bag to carry, and slung the other two around her shoulders. She had booked tickets, called her best friends, the only thing she hadn't done was call anyone in Newport to tell them she was coming. Summer locked the door behind her and they headed for the Airport.

Summer reached for Ava's hand once they left the building and found her car, parked outside waiting for them. Ironically just as she was getting into the car, she saw Jakes Mercedes driving around in circles trying to find a place to park.

"_Shit"_

"Mommy!"

"Sorry Ava, sorry, don't use that language"

Summer turned the car on and headed away from the apartments, praying that Jake didn't see them leave. This was going to be a long day, to get through and when she arrived home she was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

**Like? No Like? i honestly didn't think that was my best work, but .. yea, so review pleeease loland im totally open to any suggestions or anything like that!**

**xx**


	6. There You Go Cohen, Not Coming After Me

**Thanks so much for the great reviews!! **

**There you go, Not Coming After Me**

Later that evening Seth found himself at his parent's house for dinner waiting for Marissa and Ryan to arrive.

"God Mom, are you cooking again?" Seth walked into the Cohen household and the first thing that hit him was the smell of burning food

Kirsten stuck her head out from the kitchen and walked towards Seth

"It's lovely to see you too Seth" Seth gave her a hug and continued into the kitchen

Kirsten followed picking up her wine glass and after sipping some continued speaking

"Your father never ordered the takeaways so I attempted to roast a chicken but that didn't go down so well so Sandy is outside grilling steak for everyone" She sipped more wine before turning to Seth "So have you been doing anything interesting that we should know about?"

"Well this morning I woke up, flew to Mexico where I traded drugs at the border then I drove back home and hired some hookers to satisfy my sexual Cohen needs"

"Cohen and hooker should never be used in the same sentence son" Sandy walked in with a slightly bewildered but happy face

"Hey father" Seth raised his hand into a small wave before suddenly getting distracted again

"Mother, is that _pudding_ I see?" Kirsten rolled her eyes

"Seth don't touch it, you haven't had dinner yet"

"I'm twenty-four and look, your still mothering me"

Kirsten smiled at him and walked over to Sandy, they linked fingers and walked outside

"Dad, don't let her near the steak, _I want dinner tonight_" he called after them and got no answer

Seth threw his hands up "Great, I have been abandoned by my own parents"

"Dude your starting to freak me out, first plastic horses and now yourself?"

"Ryan my man wrong place, wrong time"

Ryan raised his eyebrows in disbelief and walked into the kitchen with Marissa

"God Marissa, that thing is blinding" Seth shielded his eyes from the ring on Marissa's finger

"I'll take it as a compliment Seth" Marissa grinned

Marissa gave Seth a quick hug and followed the laughs of Kirsten and Sandy from outside

"Nice going man, that's one hell of an engagement ring"

Seth heard shrieks from Kirsten outside

"My mother has seen the ring"

Ryan laughed and followed Seth outside to the others

-

An hour later they had eaten the steaks and Kirsten and Sandy were cuddling on the couch watching re-runs of some TV program while Marissa, Ryan and Seth were sitting by the pool with their legs dangling in the water.

"I miss being a teenager" Marissa muttered and then swallowed some of her wine

"Ditto" Seth exclaimed "except we didn't have the alcohol privileges, although some of us did continue to drink anyway" Seth glanced in Marissa's direction

"Well I was stupid, I nearly got sent off to some institution somewhere"

Ryan laughed "I remember that day; you girls had to wear those candy striper uniforms"

"Dude I hope you didn't just call me a girl?"

Ryan realized his mistake "No I meant…Summer and Marissa…"

"I miss her so much; I haven't seen her in six years" Marissa's voice went quiet at the end of the sentence

"Well you won't have to wait any longer"

Seth froze; all the hairs in his body stood upright, Marissa and Ryan seemed equally motionless.

"Ryan, man, please tell me that was you or Marissa went high and squeaky?"

Marissa was the first to turn around, she cried out

"Summ, oh my god what are you doing here" She ran over to her although her legs were shaking and engulfed her friend in a hug. Summer was shaking and hugged Marissa back.

"Coop, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"Summ what's the matter?"

Summer began to cry

"Coop, he hits me" she said in barely a whisper

Marissa backed her into the kitchen in the light; the bruises on her face became evident

"Oh sum, I didn't know" She hugged her and they slowly sat down on the kitchen floor

"But you wouldn't, because I never visited you in those six years"

"Hun, don't worry about it, its fine you're here now right?"

Summer collapsed against her friend and began to sob uncontrollably

"Marissa? Marissa are you…" Sandy's voice called out as he approached the kitchen

"Oh my god, Sandy" Kirsten pointed to the two girls on the floor

"_Summer_? Is that you?" Sandy was confused; Summer Robert's was in their house after six years

Summer looked up and nodded

"Darling what are you doing here is everything all right?" Kirsten had a worried expression on her face.

Summer stuttered "I ca…came…to your house, to you becau…cause I didn't know where Coop and stuff lived…and I…I didn't want...to…go...ho...home, but then I heard their voices, and the door was open…so I…I went to the…them" She finished and rested her head back on Marissa's shoulder

About five minutes later, after a few tears and exchanged expressions Summer stood up and excused herself. She walked outside to where Seth and Ryan were frozen in the same spot.

"Ryan?" She said in barely a whisper

Ryan turned to Summer and offered a smile "Hey Summer"

"Can I talk to Seth?"

Ryan nodded and got up and quickly went inside.

Summer sat down next to Seth and hung her legs over the edge into the pool.

"No hi? No nothing? Have you decided to ignore me?"

Seth was slow to reply "No I…I'm just trying to grasp the fact that Summer Robert's is sitting next to me" Summer hesitated but lifted her hand and placed it on top of Seth's

"I haven't been totally honest with you"

Seth flinched when she first touched him but allowed her to keep her hand where it was

"Summer how can you just leave and not come back for six whole years?"

"Seth please don't be mad"

"I'm not mad I'm just, _you have no idea how lonely I was_"

"Cohen" She hadn't said those words to him in so long

"Why did you come home Sum?

Summer mumbled "I tried to remember the last time I felt safe, Cohen, I'm sorry"

Seth nodded remembering the conversation they had in his room, six years ago

"Summer, I never slept with Anna"

Summer paused and turned to him "Oh, my god, I was _so_ bloody stupid"

"I mean, I know it looked like it but, she was just staying with us for a while"

"Cohen, I…"

"Summer you broke up with me because of your _dad_" '

"Cohen, there's something I have to tell you before I put it off any longer"

"God Summ, do I want to hear it?"

"Cohen you're going to need to hear this"

He turned towards her and looked at her face for the first time in so long suddenly he spoke

"Summer, what happened to your face?" He raised his hand to touch the bruise, to trace the cut with his finger "Summ, who did this to you?"

Tears began to slowly roll down her cheek again "It was him Cohen, I had to get away"

"Jack?"

Summer nodded "Jake'

"Cohen stop distracting me, and please don't hate me after I say this"

Seth nodded

"Okay, when I left Newport I was…I…I was pregnant"

Seth's whole body felt numb, he stopped breathing and began to shake slightly

"I…I had a girl"

Seth muttered "This can't be happening"

"Cohen, listen to me, this girl, you were the only guy I slept with Cohen"

"She's…she's mine?"

"She's ours"

Summer stood up and left Seth for a second, she walked through the house and heard the other four talking from another room, she walked through the house and opened the front door where Ava was waiting, she picked her up, resting her on her hip and hurried back outside.

"Ava baby, you're going to meet your daddy okay, remember the man I was telling you about on the plane?" Summer rested a hand on the small of her back and walked towards the pool

Ava tried to smile a bit but was worried all the same

When Summer got outside Seth was staring at the water he heard a small voice whispering to Summer.

This can't be happening, after six years she told him _now_.

"Cohen?"

"Cohen look at me"

Seth turned around, his face looked like a lost teenagers again, tears began to stream silently down his face as he saw the young girl, with his hair, with his eyes. The girl attempted to smile at him but Seth cried harder.

"Why are you sad?"

Seth stared at her again

"Can I call you daddy?"

Seth nodded "What's your name?"

"Ava, mommy said you chose the name when you were sixteen"

Seth smiled remembering the day when Summer and him had chosen their favorite boy and girl names.

Seth stared at Summer "How could you keep this from me for so long?"

"Cohen, our lives grew apart, it was too awkward to call, the more I thought about Newport the angrier I got"

"Too awkward? Too awkward to tell me I had a daughter? What the hell Summer"

"Cohen don't be mad, please, please, everyone in my life always turns against me I was scared and I was eighteen, I had to leave"

"Summer, I would've supported you, I missed out on the first six years of her life"

"I was scared Cohen, you can explain to the others about this I need to find somewhere to stay tonight and I have a Taxi waiting"

She took Ava's hand and turned to leave, before Ava turned around completely she lifted her hand a bit and gave him a small wave.

"There you go Summer, walking away when everything gets tough, just like you did six years ago just like you're doing now"

Summer walked a few paces before turning around and saying

"And there you go Cohen, not coming after me"

**So what did you think? **

**The summer and seth relationship will develop later on, seth is just dealing with the fact that summer's kept this secret from him for so long. **

**Please review! What do you want to know more of? What should happen later? Any suggestion is welcome! **

**Thanks**

**Xx **


End file.
